


Everything is Beautiful

by giraffewrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, NO ANGST FLUFF ONLY, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: The day after their victory on the war, Catra and Adora spend some well deserved time together.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Everything is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> For Becca, who my friendship started with practically because of our mutual love for this show. Love you man.
> 
> I know in the show it was hinted at that the castle was in a bad condition, but I was too distracted by Catradora to really take notice, so I've just gone with what I'm deeming canon. Title taken and warped from the lyrics 'everything was beautiful', of which are from Sarah McLachlan's song 'When She Loved Me'. I hope you enjoy! <3

When Adora wakes, her heart is as heavy as her shoulders, and her hand automatically reaches out for her sword. But then she sees who’s next to her, curled into her with her hair going out in every direction. Catra. The realisation of what happened yesterday; the victory, the celebration, the happiness washes over her and has her feeling light enough to walk on water. The last thing on their mind last night as they stumbled in, hand in hand, was to draw the curtains, giving how the early sun pours through the window. 

Laying down once more, Adora decides that maybe she does deserve a rest, especially if that means being able to hold Catra. She does just that, their limbs entangled and forehead touching, and before she knows it, she’s asleep once more.

The next time she wakes, Melog’s joined them. She’s sharing her weight equally between the two of them, though her head is pushing against Catra’s cheek. “Good morning,” Adora smiles, hand moving over to smooth Catra’s cheek, heart fluttering when Catra pushes into the touch. “Comfy mattress, huh?”

“Not my favourite part, though,” Catra replies, looking up at Adora in time to see her cheeks turn red.

Adora leans in so her lips press against Catra’s, only moving away with laughing when Melog starts enthusiastically licking her cheek. “Good morning to you, too,” she smiles, patting her head.

They decide to eat on their own instead of with everyone else, to which Glimmer and Bow share an amused look over. With no need to get dressed they’re still in pyjamas, or at least Adora is. Catra’s wearing one of Adora’s t-shirts, the hem brushing against the skin above her knees. She’s made no effort to tidy her hair, leaning into Melog with half opened eyes. Adora wishes she could take a picture.

“I got us some of everything.” She places the large blue tray on the floor, folding her legs beneath her. “These are crumpets, that’s bacon and eggs, this is toast…” Adora stops when she looks up to see Catra’s face; a mixture of surprise, confusion, and hesitation. “Here,” she says, grabbing two slices of toast and slathering one with peanut butter, the other with strawberry jam, “try this.”

Catra takes the toast from Adora and looks at them both, then at Adora, and then back at the toast. She decides on trying the peanut butter first, and after a couple of chews, her eyes grow wide. “This is much better than gruel,” she practically gleams, rushing to try the jam. “Mmmh!” She says in delight, undoubtedly enjoying the sweetness.

Breakfast lasts longer than Adora’s ever known it to, not that she’s complaining. By the time the tray’s been rid of any food, Catra’s leaning against Adora’s chest, between her legs, making her way through the last crumpet, Melog drinking the milk they left for her straight out of the jug.

“What do you want to do today?” Adora asks, wrapping a strand of Catra’s hair around her finger, watching as it unwinds and slips away from her. “We could go for a walk, or play ice ball or-” She’s cut off by Catra’s hand gripping her cheeks, pulling her face down.

“You,” she says fondly, “I just want to spend time with you.”

Adora pulls Catra’s hand away gently, fingers wrapping around her wrist as she leans down to kiss her. Who is she to deny her of what she wants?

They end up spending the day walking around the castle. The parts that need repairing are currently being protected and kept in reasonable condition by King Micah’s magic. When Adora had shown Catra the room that once held Shadow Weaver prisoner, Catra had stiffened. Melog, in her smaller form, had weaved through Catra's legs, and that along with Adora squeezing her hand seemed to help her relax. And as interesting and dare Adora call it beautiful as it is, she’d decided to skip the garden that Shadow Weaver had grown.

Evening rolls around with a breeze just strong enough that Bow’s handing out blankets. Everyone’s sat around the fireplace on logs, cozied up together as the bonfire sends smoke up to the sky. Frosta’s throwing ice-balls to see if Glimmer can transport fast enough to catch them, and Mermista’s watching fondly (not that she’d admit it) as Seahawk starts another song on his lute.

“Adora.” She turns her head to Catra, leaning down so their foreheads touch. “I wanna get that thing again, what was it?”

“A hot dog?” Adora suggests, sliding her hand into the back of Catra’s hair, pulling purrs out from her. 

“Yeah,” Catra’s eyes are barely open. She pulls away from Adora and stretches her arms, “Do you want one?”

“I’m good,” Adora tells her, hand resting on Catra’s waist, “thank you.”

Catra nods and dips down to kiss Adora before making her way over to the food table. It’s nothing in comparison to yesterday’s feast, where people from villages far and wide came to celebrate the end of the long lasting war.

Adora’s turning attention to Seahawk when it’s pulled back to the food table by what has always been one of her favourite sounds; Catra’s laugh. She’s stood with Glimmer and Frosta, all three of them smiling and laughing about something Adora can’t hear. Regardless, a smile appears on her face as she watches. Her heart, although full, isn’t heavy. Everything she’s been through - everything everyone’s been through - she’d do again if she knew this is how it would turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @giraffewrites, hmu!


End file.
